Be my bad boy
by seanjay13
Summary: Sean is bad boy image, good girls either want but can't have, or glare all day thinking he's a low life. Emma is a rich girl and hates guys like him..or maybe that's just all a lie, cause something is getting heated between the two
1. Rich girl

**Okay, this isn't degrassi, it's just me borrowing the characters and making my own story with them, I don't own anything but the story. I hope you like it. **

Emma ran around her huge white house and huffs looking under her bed, she ran downstairs

"Mom! Where's my Gucci dress?" she yells down the stairs.

Caitlyn, her mother waited for the maid to fill her coffee

"I don't know sweetie" she calls up and Emma stomps her foot and runs to her shoe closet that was a size of a normal room.

She grabbed her phone

Ring.Ring.Ring

"Hello?" yawns the other receiver

"First day of school and I can't find my best Gucci dress! This can't be happening" Emma pouts

Manny laughs on the other end "It's here"

"It is?" Emma jumps up

"Yeah, after that party since that nerd Toby spilled pop on your shoes you didn't want to ruin your dress" she reminds

"Oh yeah, re-wearing isn't cool anyways" shrugs Emma "I got new jeans anyways"

"So, see you in 10?" Manny ask

"yep, see yeah" Emma hangs up

(SEANS)

Sean groaned and rolled over

"Boy! Wake up" Tracker calls

"IM UP!" calls Sean lazingly getting up

"Not much food but here's some toast" Tracker says "I get paid Friday so"

"Whatever" breaths Sean, he didn't care

Live isn't perfect and neither is he

He got on his motorcycle and headed to hell…

Highschool


	2. juveniles

Manny smiled seeing Emma who jumped into the car and huffs crossing arms

"What's wrong hun?" Paige drove her car to school

"Daddy won't let me get a car" she shrieks "I'm 16!"

"Awe sweetie, you'll get it one day" Paige smiled

Manny nods as they roll into the school parking lot

"I so dreaded this day" Manny groans and screams when a car almost hits them

Paige stops on breaks and gets out.

Jay Hogart laughed with Spinner and parks beside Sean who chuckles a bit at the sloppy driving

"Cameron, your bike is made!" Jay slaps hands with him

"can I ride it?" Spinner gawks

"No" Sean gave him a insane look until it softens seeing behind him, the beautiful blonde that was in his business last year.

Emma Nelson.

Then Paige stuck her face in his "YOU ALMOST KILLED US!" she yells at Jay

Jay laughs with Spinner

"You went in front of me honey" Jay confirms

"HONEY!" Paige screams at him and crosses arms fuming

"Ow" Spinner rubs his ear.

Manny and Emma share a look, this happened every year.

"Like I was saying" Paige fought "you almost killed me!"

"Too bad…" mutters Sean

"What was that?" Paige turns to him and even Emma stared at him

"Too bad" he repeats and walks with Jay and Spinner connecting eyes with Emma and left.

Hearts skipped

Emma gulped, what was that?

"Grease heads!" Paige stomps her foot "When I tell daddy about this"

"Paige relax" Manny says "they didn't damage anything"

"No doubt they're high though, I'm going to sue every one of them" Paige says

"But Sean didn't do anything" Emma had to point out

Manny and Paige turn to her

"Did you just stand up for one of those juveniles?" Paige asks

Emma coughs looking away "No" she lies


	3. sneaking glances

"Emma Nelson" says Mr.Simpson pointing to a desk she has to sit in

Sean watched her go with his blue dreamy eyes

"Look at him" Ashley whispers to Amy "He is to die for"

"If I get him first will you get mad?" smirks Amy, the two glare at another

"What?" Amy snaps back "Your not the only girl in this school that admires him"

"I know…" breaths Ashley "Most of the tramps here do" she comments

"Sean Cameron" Mr.Simpson points to the chair beside Emma's

Both teenagers look away trying not to look at another or if they do…not to be caught

"Nice of you to join us by the way" Mr.Simpson told Sean as he sat

He heard Emma giggle and turns to her "Is that funny?"

"It's kinda funny" she still laughs a bit.

Sean smiled biting his tongue and opened his binder, woah…never seen inside one of these…

He glanced at Emma who played with her long silky blonde hair.

He gulps, defiantly make more appearance in this class.

"That slut got shit on me" Amy sneers watching Sean gaze over at Emma a million times

"She think she can buy him or something?" laughs Ashley rolling eyes with Amy.

"Don't worry" Amy walks to a seat with her "Daddy dearest doesn't like drapes"

Drapes was probably the worse someone could call you, as if you were lower than dirt, lower than trailer trash or something rude.

It's what rich people called people like Sean and Jay…others too.

"Hey Sean, what's the answer for the question 13?" Spinner leans over to Sean and Emma.

Sean looks up "How the hell should I know? I just started, how are you so fast?"

Emma smiled a bit "Spinner, it goes by letters"

Spinner looks at his paper "Oh right, what's the answer for B?"

Sean shakes his head smiling

"Please Sean" whines Spinner atleast 50 times

"Tough" mutters Sean getting back to work

15 minute later

"Please, please, please, please…" Spinner kept begging

"$45, that's 70" Emma finally answers him "Did you get that? I swear to got the other 30 is stuck in your tiny brain somewhere" she snaps

What?

He's been going on forever.

The bell rang as Spinner simply wrote that down.

She got up and left a Sean who had a smile showing dimples.

She was just his type, everything he wanted and needed…

But she was too good for him

"Hey what's the answer for C?" Spinner went to go after her, Sean pulls him back and shakes his head.


	4. what i like about you

"So cheer leading practice at 4" Paige hollors to the girls who walked away

"Cheer leading practice at 4" Darcy mocks her and Manny laughs nodding

"I can't stand her anymore" Manny says "We've been practicing day after day, I couldn't even feel my hips when i went home" she looks to Emma.

But she was watching something at the corner of her eyes

"O lala" Darcy sang teasingly and Emma looks away to glare

"What?" Manny looks over and Emma glared harder

"Nothing" she lies "Lets go…I don't need another lecture from my mom and dad"

"What was she looking at?" Manny whispers to Darcy to shrug

"I don't know, but she had that glowy look" Darcy giggles going off and

"Hanging out with MY sister, isn't cool" Emma told Manny and looks to Darcy "Just go home"

"I like it with you…you get all the hot guys" Darcy jokes

Emma rolls her eyes "You're a cheerleader and go to my school, live in the SAME house, you can get the guys…I won't fight you…their all idiots anyways" she mumbles to herself.

The girls left and Emma took one last glance at the subject of before.

Sean Cameron.

Sean was outside and put Jay's hood down "Well it's fine, the engine just blew out"

"I'm going to kill you" Jay told Spinner

"I didn't mean to! I started it to roughly I guess, it's going to be fixed" Spinner says

"I'm going to kill you" Jay simply shrugs.

Sean chuckles to lean on the car and catch his eye on Emma Nelson, he nods where she stood

"What do you think of her?" he asks his close friends he knew that wouldn't open their mouths…he'd beat them up.


	5. just to be near you

"Goth chick?" Jay looks over at some black clothes and eye liner, hair in face freak "Raw. That's all I say"

"I guess she'd be crazy in bed though right?" Spinner had to make it funny

Sean rolls his eyes at the two "Not that girl. The blonde in the cheerleading outfit" he says

Jay looks to him with a shock look and Spinner watched Emma

"She's from our math class…" he recognizes

"Yeah. But what do you think of her?" Sean questions really wanting to talk about it, it couldn't be that bad to date someone with a different kind of reputation.

"Cameron…" drifts Jay "The girl has the looks I'll give you that, the eyes, the hair…the body-" he shuts up from Sean's glare "But she isn't for us, she's for the air head jocks and the horny basketball team"

"Sean plays basketball" Spinner points out

Then Sean raised an eyebrow and Jay glares at Spinner

"You just have to give him ideas don't you" Jay told Spinner who innocently smiles.

"Craig was telling me there's a try out Friday" Sean says

"Man, don't do this" Jay says "That isn't our spot; they probably won't even let you in"

"I'll go with you" Spinner cheers him on and Sean just nods and Jay wanted to yell in his face, he stood in front of Sean

"Let me try to get it in your head, we're drapes. Rich bitches don't care about us and she won't even look at you. Last I heard, the captain had eyes for her" he confirms and states "girlsbad, guys like ussane…the rich world? Not-sane"

"let's go sign up" Spinner tells Sean

"Kay" Sean answers and walks away from Jay with Spinner

Jay stood there and put hands up in the air "Why me!"

He soon caught up and decided to try out too, where else would he go?


	6. Mommy dearest right?

Emma put her bag down and raced up the stairs "Dylan?" she calls

A blonde guy stepped out of his room and smiled "hey lil' sis…" he picks her up and she yelps

They went all the way down stairs with Emma trying to squirm out

"Dylan" says Caitlyn sipping her coffee at the table "Put your sister down"

He smiled doing so and Emma shoved him playfully and he fooled around with her hair as stands beside her near the counter

"Can I get the car tonight?" he asks

"What one do you want?" Caitlyn asks

"the BMW" he confirms and she nods

Emma's mouth drops "He gets any and I can't get one! We have 4 fricken cars!" she shrieks

"They just love me more" Dylan teased his younger sister

"Emily, Dylan is 18, its his graduating year" Caitlyn ignores her words on wanting a car

"It was suppose to be last year" Emma says and shares a playful glare with him and she breaths going to Caitlyn "can't I just get this one thing? I never get what I ask for"

"you got that puppy named Ralph" Caitlyn protests

"Hey mom…guys" Darcy comes in with the dog and gets a water "Just came back from the walk, cute neighbours" she admits

Emma rolls eyes and points "That Darcy corrupted…Dad even has a car saved for when she turns 16"

"6 more months" smiled Darcy and Emma glared so she shut up

"Honey stop complaining" Caitlyn left

"Mommy!" Darcy calls and follows her.

Emma pouted hard and huffs loudly

"Brat" Dylan bites his sandwich with a teasing smile and she ran after him both laughing until Dylan stops in tracks


	7. you don't see me

Emma coughs and flattens her skirt to look better and proper.

Joey eyes them and Dylan looks to Emma

"We were just heading upstairs" Dylan says

"What did I say about running in the house?" Joey says

"Sorry we're having fun" mutter Emma and Snake shot to her

"What was that?" he leans in

"How was work?" Dylan steps in front to cover for her and Emma took this chance to leave and not want to be stuck in Joey rival.

She stood by the door and peaked her head out a bit

"Work was good…better if you came and helped out once in a while" Joey told Dylan who bit his tongue "you don't do anything else anyways" he confirms

Dylan breaths "Dad, Im finishing classes, I'm playing hockey and I'm sorry a business office isn't where I want to be"

"Too bad" Joey looks through the mail "It's in your agreement"

He walked away and Dylan put hands on hips angrily thinking.

He didn't want to take over the business. It was the last thing he wanted.

Emma hid from her fathers passing and sadly walks out

Dylan looks to her and just slowly nods and goes upstairs.

That's the thing about being rich…

They never saw or talk to another…

Too much around, she just wished they lived in a normal house

Darcy was the one always cuddled and sweetened too. Dylan was the one with all the attention just so he could do the business.

But her?

What was her damn part in the family?

All they did was ignore her.


	8. Falling for a drape

"Emma" Paige greets the next day "late again"

"Happens when I don't get a car" mumbles Emma sitting beside Manny as the girls wore white tanks and black pants or short shorts for cheerleading practice.

Emma tied her shoes as Paige went on about some basketball game on Friday.

"So what are you doing at lunch?" Manny asks and Emma shrugs so she says "We're so going to the dot, major crave for fries" she jokes

As the girls got up and out of the change room they were greeted by the basketball team who were trying out.

"Oh he's cute" says some pointing at mostly all of them.

Emma and Manny sat on the benches and had to do a chart for the next practices and games.

"Emma" laughs Manny and points.

Emma looks up and sees Jimmy already fighting with someone, she rolls her eyes but then got interested when the guy actually punched him to the ground and won the fight.

Emma's eyes then widen and her heart skipped a bit. Oh god.

Sean.

Sean ran a hand through his hair and Jay laughed down at Jimmy and bends to hit his chest

"Come on Jimbo" he taunts "You think you can beat us? Play us"

"Yeah come on Jimmy" some says "you can do it"

Spinner and Craig share a look being the only ones who didn't care about the Jock/drape thing.

This was going to be fun.

And here they were. All eyes watching the guys play and Sean's team winning with Jay, Spinner, Craig and some other guys on it.

The coach smiled watching Sean play better and better. He was defiantly made to play.

Manny was impressed that Sean was beating their 3 year captain in basketball. He was really good too and knew his moves. Every shot made went in.

She looks to Emma to see her friend smiling a little. Her mouth drops as she looks back at Sean.

She was falling for a drape?


	9. impressing you

Finally 10 minutes almost done the challenged game, they had a break.

Jimmy madly bounced the ball down harshly and glared at Sean who just smirked at him

20-8.

Sean leaned on the wall as the coach talked to other players.

"Girls watching you man, stop showing off" Jay says checking some cheerleaders out who wave and smile.

Spinner laughed and took some water to drink of tiredness.

Sean had to admit, he was showing off…but there was more, he just had to make sure Emma was there to see him and let him impress her.

What? It wasn't that bad…

He then saw her up on the stands writing stuff down with that Santo's girl.

He coughs and looks away when she caught him looking and gave a quick smile at him since he was caught. He turns and smiled sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

Emma's heart skipped again and again and she finally looked away from Sean to try and concentrate on the charts with Manny.

"Man, your letting him beat you" Peter told Jimmy who shoved him to the wall and collar locks him

"Im-not-letting-him" he states madly

"Hey, enough" the coach separates them. Jimmy grits teeth.

No out cast, especially Sean Cameron was going to beat him…he just had to make sure of it…some how.

"Okay girls, and 1 2 4..6 and 1" Paige clapped as the newbie cheerleaders were getting use to the cheers.

"We should have a bon fire" Manny told Emma writing it down, Emma nods.

"We should have everyone come" Manny says again, Emma nods

"We should invite the drapes too" she said, Emma nods…

"We should invite Sean who you keep staring at" she almost tricked Emma who halfly nods and shot her brown eyes to her.


	10. To play the game

"I knew it!" Manny nudged her and points to the basketball team "Your softing to a drape!"

"Is that really what they need to be called?" Emma changed the subject "I think they should just be called-"

"Em, I know you too well, don't change the subject" Manny points and then her mouth drops "what if people find out? What if Paige finds out!" she panics for Emma

"she won't" Emma breaths

Manny eyes her and shook her head "When did this happen?"

"I'll get over it" Emma lied and Manny saw it, and she knew and huffs "I don't know what to do…he's just so…" she stared at him again

"Gorgeous? Brood type? Bad boy? Strong? Hot?" Manny guessed for her and shrugs to her look "Like I never crushed a drape, it just can't happen"

"I think that's stupid" Emma confirms

"Not my rules" they eye the cheerleading team and share a look and laugh.

"Okay boys, back in" the coach said and they started playing.

Jimmy tightened his fists when Sean took the ball and shot from half way of the court

"SWEET!" Spinner cheers and jumps, Jay laughs…even he was having a fun time.

Craig stared in awe.

Jimmy got the ball and gribbles it around glaring at Sean who just simply waited for him to come over the line.

The girls sat by the walls watching and Jimmy was defiantly going to give a show.

Sean went to get the ball until Jimmy fully drops it not even caring about the game anymore; he clenched his fists and sucker punched Sean.

"Hey!" The coach yells.

Jay and Spinner went to help and deck Peter and others in the face.

The girls gasp and Manny and Emma got up to see, what just happened?

Jimmy was a sore player. And Sean was better…simple as that.

Sean grabs Jimmy back and threw him against the wall giving a blow into his stomach so he bent over, he through him on the floor and went to kick him in the stomach.

"Sean" Craig and Jay had to hold him back

"You two, in my office, NOW!" the coach yells at Jimmy and Sean who glared hard at another.


	11. crime of love

"Great practice" Darcy waved to the other girls who went home and passed the office, Emma peaked in to try and see.

Sean finally came out and huffs hitting a locker and leaned against it.

"go talk to him" Manny whispers to her.

Emma looks around, no cheerleaders or witness'.

She hated sneaking around.

But she loved the feeling he was giving her. She slowly went over.

Sean stared down thinking things over, at least he didn't start the fight and now the coach was making him go to detention after school?

Not fair at all. God.

But good news? He made the team and now maybe he could talk to Emma.

"hey" he heard a little voice and looks up to stare, his heart skipped.

Could it do that? What was it? Do it again…

Emma Nelson. His ears sung when she laughed

"Is something wrong?" she questions and he teasingly looks around

"Your talking to me, might be hung for it…" he jokes and she bit her tongue, she knew seeing him was stupid, why was she so stupid!

"Sorry…" she went to leave and he gently grabbed her hand.

Tingles shot through and he slowly let go. He then smiled a bit "I was kidding"

She kind of laughs at herself and just nods to the office "What did the coach do to you?"

Sean shrugs "Detention after school"

"Did you make the team?" she questions and he nods watching her.

This means that he didn't need to play basketball just for her to talk to him? It was a simple fight that he did on regular basis that made her talk to him?

Well, at least it gave them more time to know her.

And he was liking everything so far…more than like, what was this feeling?

"Emma!" calls Manny who said she'd come when Paige was on her way, Emma had to leave Sean right away. She frowned…

She didn't want too.

Sean looks down a bit and back at her "It's almost a crime"

It was like he could read her mind. Her brown eyes sank into his blue and he did her the favor and walked away.

He didn't want to ruin her rep…

Emma sadly watched him walk away.


	12. Theres this party

Cheers were heard louder and louder through the gym with chanting of cheerleaders and the basketball game shoes running back and forth.

Coach Armstrong clapped hard for his boys and called a time out.

The referee blew his whistle and signaled a 'T' as the teams stop playing. The boys gathered behind the lines.

Jay laughed hitting Sean's back "You got every girl out there checking you out man" Jay said and Sean chuckles sneaking a glance at Emma…

_Not the one I want though…_

Or so he thought, Emma and the girl sat down for a break and Manny giggles beside her "If you keep this up…Sean's going to go crazy" she said

Emma gave a confused look "what do you mean?" she questions tilting her head in confusion.

"I mean…Sean is so into you, whenever he makes a shot he looks at you" Manny laughs "It's so cute…he wants to impress you and you're not even looking"

"I would if I could" exclaims Emma "It's not easy being on the top of the pyramid and looking at him"

"Well…" Manny nudged her a bit nodding to the guys that got drinks before the game started back up "Here's your chance"

Emma bit her lip nervously and Manny laughs getting up and went with her. She went to Sean and opened her mouth to talk.

"Sean!" exclaims Paige with Darcy and Hazel going to him and Jay, touching his arms and everything.

Manny and Emma share a look and Manny sadly frowns to Emma who just shrugs and walks passed to go see Spinner.

Sean shrugged out of Paiges grip just in time to see Emma pass and go to Spinner, he sadly looks away and back at her as the other girls kept talking, not even caring if he wasn't listening.

The buzzer went off 10 minutes later and Degrassi won their game, cheering and running to each other as the crowd cheered hard and finally slowly left the gym to their cars for home.

The night was deep but still warm and Emma laughs with Manny and Darcy heading home "Want a ride?" Jay came behind and puts an arm around Manny

"Ew…you stink" she laughs with the girls and he smiled proudly

"There's a party at my house…you guys can get a ride from me" Jay shrugs innocently, Sean almost begged him to get Emma to go so here he was

The girls share a look and Darcy rolls eyes "Fine, Emma go…I'll keep mom and dad busy"

"Alright" Emma nods "We'll go" Jay smiled nodding with Manny and she yelps when he put her over his shoulder and walked to his car

"Jay!" Manny yells and Emma laughs going into the car.


	13. Oppisites Attract

"Jay" Manny huffs now in booty jeans and a green belly t-shirt "I thought you said it was at your house" she shares a look with Emma, now in a jean skirt and black strapless top

"It is" jokes Jay "Welcome to my refrigerator" he opens his trunk and people around the ravine cheered getting beer.

The girls laugh rolling eyes and Manny grabbed one for herself, Emma declined.

"You really are the perfect daughter" taunts Jay and Emma glared at him

"And you really are Satan's child" she taunted back "Just because I don't want to get wasted tonight because we have a game tomorrow morning…" she drifts

"Right" Jay sips his beer "Forgot about that game" he says and sees people not even a mile away "Spin, Cameron" he smiled to himself calling them over.

Sean slyly smiled going to Emma "Hey"

"Hey" she smiled a bit back and the other 3 all share knowing looks

"They so want each other" Jay put a arm around Manny with Spinner and the three walked away.

"So how is it being on the same team as Jimmy Brookes?" Emma taunts sitting on the hood of Jay's car with Sean who smiled nodding and bit inside him jaw

"Not so good…but the winning and the cheerleaders?" he smirks teasingly and her laugh sung in his ears

"Paige has a good eye on you" Emma tried hiding the jealously.

"Paige?" Sean snickers "Hated her since grade one…"

"Hard to believe" Emma laughs and Sean too until he explains

"She was always that rich girl you know? Daddy buys her everything? So I ripped her Barbie heads and she tattle tailed on me every single day" he said

"So this is why you were shined out of the popular crowd?" Emma teased smiling, Sean did too until frowning for a bit

"Not everything is about everyone liking you…" he says and Emma frowns, he shrugs "Just takes one you really want to like you" he eyes her closely

"Popularity is everything…" Emma gets up "And the rich girl? The daddy part? That's all the cheerleaders Sean…we all don't have views like you"

Emma must of taken Sean's words the wrong way and he swallowed hard getting up "Emma…" he says "If popularity is so right, why are you here? With drapes…"

_Because I'm falling for you…_

Emma shook her head, what was up his ass tonight? "You're right…Why am I here?" she left looking for Jay.

Sean called her name and she didn't come back, he huffs and threw his beer in the trash harshly…

They were so opposite, but he wanted her.


	14. I'm in love with you

Sean wore his black pants and white wife beater as the team practiced outside.

The cheerleaders were on the bench waiting for a late Paige and gossiping as Emma just sadly looked down.

"Man" Jimmy went to Sean "Where's your head today?" he barks.

Sean breaths getting the ball that he shot, but didn't go in.

He sneaked a glance at Emma and sadly looks away and back at Jimmy "Just tired…" he lies. Spinner and Jay shared a look.

"K, come on boys" says Craig not wanting to start anything since the coach wasn't here.

Sean dribbles the ball again and Jimmy goes after him, he and Jay tossed back at another and finally shot in the net.

Sean breaths rolling his head back for the sun to either melt him or something…

Sean was in love with Emma, he then noticed if he wasn't, he wouldn't be so upset.

He looked back at her and leans on the fence with Jay behind, the other team started playing "Man…" Jay drifts "What'd you do?" he asks

"I- I have no idea" says Sean shaking his head and Jay eyes Emma with him "She still looks pissed off at me" Sean scoffs

"Well think about it Cameron…" Jay said "What you said was hard truth, and Emma maybe realizes it. We don't have lives like rich people; we have our say in it too"

"Yeah but…I think she thought about it as me bashing her" Sean kicks the fence very frustrated.

"Then why is she still pissed off?" Jay challenges "…because **you **said it" he leans on the fence as Sean still looked beyond it at Emma "She likes you Cam…just talk to her"

"Since when are you match maker?" taunts Sean with a evil smirk and Jay glared and rolled eyes continuing watching the other team play.

Meanwhile with Emma.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Manny asks and Emma gave her a look and Manny raised hands "Don't bite my head off"

Emma breaths and shook her head "I could say so many things to him but I don't…why did he?"

"not everyone can hold what they have to say when it comes to Paige" Manny smirks jokingly and Emma just bares a snicker, Manny frowns "You like him Emma, a lot, if you didn't, this fight wouldn't be happening"

"I know…" Emma sadly says looking to Manny "I-I think I love him"

"Well, he's staring at you either way so I'm guessing he does too" giggles Manny nodding to the fence behind her about a mile away.

Emma looks over her shoulder and Sean stood a bit more up seeing she noticed him.

Both frown and sadly turn to just think about another.


	15. This is how a heart breaks

A week has gone by with the two not talking and Sean couldn't feel any worse.

He was in this for Emma, and he had to open his big mouth and ruin what was just beginning. No doubt she probably hated him now and he didn't blame her, he insulted her views of life.

They were different...he respected that now because not in any way did that make him stop wanted her.

It was practice for both basketball and cheerleaders in the school gym as a whistle was blown for break time and Sean was wearing just his black shorts and shoes.

Jay turned to him and nods to the girls "If you want to make it right...I'd go now" he points

Spinner nods sitting beside Sean drinking his water and catching his breath "Yep, Paige is no where to be seen" he taunts.

Sean bit his tongue but decided to jog over to Emma feeling his heart skipping just of being near her.

Emma wore black short shorts, hair in pony tail and a white tank top. She heard girls giggling and greeting, saying Seans name which made her look her.

What? Could you ever resist a guy like that?

Didn't think so.

Emma saw him going to her and lift an eyebrow "Aren't you lost?" she taunts.

He just grins up at her as she sat on the school benches "Nope...why?" he watched her closely, softening to her beauty.

"Some guy was saying to me a week ago that drapes just don't collide with people like us" she informs him mockingly and he sadly frowns with his pierce blue eyes sinking into her.

"That guy is a real asshole then" he seriously confirms.

Emma tried to hide her smile with a smirk as Manny laughs softly beside her.

"...and I bet he's sorry" he finished and they softened watching another with a skip of the heart.

The whistle blew and Mr.Armstrong saw Sean over by the cheerleaders gawking over Emma.

"Mr.Cameron, get your dick in your pants and come over here, your head position" he yells to blow the whistle again.

Seans friends laughed and Sean had to too, the coach was insane.

"Scuse me..." Sean breaths to Emma who was slightly laughing too, he rolls his eyes smiling "I have to go put my dick in my pants" he confirms and jogs back to his basketball area.

Manny nudged Emma at the end of the practice and Emma smiled shaking her head.

"Come on" Manny said and Emma sees Sean come out of the school. She shared another look with Manny and laughs running to him.

She couldn't believe she was going to do this, but how else could she tell him how she felt?

Sean was about to get on his motorcycle when he heard the goddess' voice.

"Sean!" she called him jogging over and stopping behind him.

He turned to have her lips crashed into his.

Fireworks exploded and there hearts were as if rollar coasters, never skipping a beat and racing with fast with that butterfly feeling in your stomach.

He wrapped arms around her waist and kissed her back which made her melt into him kissing deeper.

Some cheerleaders passed and their mouths drop, others gawked or cheered laughing.

They finally pulled away breathless and Sean smiled "So this is how you tell people...what? Wanna hang out? Do my homework?"

Emma's laugh sung in his ears and she gently hit his chest "It means...come to semi with me" she confirms.

He smiled even wider than frowned "Thats a dance right?" he asks.

She nods and he breaths "Em, I hate dances...but we can go anywhere else" he says.

"My first time ever asking you out somewhere and you decline saying you'd go anywhere else...okay how about a grave yard to dig you in?" she taunts with a smile.

He let out a chuckle and slid his hands into hers "Em, I think I loved since the first day I laid eyes on you...nothing would stop me from going anywhere with you" he admits and her heart skips "But just...not a dance okay?" he pleads "It's not my thing"

God, he felt like a big jerk here.

"But it's my thing" Emma then suddenly felt sadder than ever "And thats a problem...how we ever going to be happy if you don't even like the things I do? ... Forget I asked" she slowly walked away and back to Manny.

"Emma" Sean's mouth dropped and he ran to her "Come on, it's not like that...theres the movies, the rave..."

"The dances, the parent dinner, the mall..." Emma gets into the car and he holds it so she couldn't leave.

"That's not fair" Sean said "Like you'd ever want to go to something I wanted"

Emma's brown eyes snapped up to his blues "nothing would of stopped me from going anywhere with you" she repeated what he said to her.

Sean sadly watched her and went numb, she got hold of the door and closed it.

He watched as Manny drove away with Emma and looks down at the ground.

"FUCK!" he punched some random car.

Back in the car Emma wiped her tears that were falling "God, I'm so stupid" she laughs at herself.

"no Emma, your not" Manny shook her head "I just think you love him is all" she admits.

"then why does it hurt so bad?" Emma sniffed.

"Cause you just got your heart broken" Manny sadly confirms looking down at the ground herself and driving home silently.


	16. CoCo Banannas!

"hey man" Jay greets walking to Sean's apartment who just lets out a groan sleeping on the couch.

Jay walked over and kicked his leg. Sean just groans agan.

"You do know tomorrow night is semi night, right?" Jay questions and Sean opens eyes to glare.

"Why are you reminding me!?" Sean yells turning over.

Jay whistles putting hands up "Just helping out, you could ask Em" he insists.

Sean got up and stormed to his room slamming the door shut.

Jay's mouth fell hearing some crashes and a bit of cursing as Spinner walked into the apartment hearing it too.

"What is his problem?" Jay asks as Spinner was carrying beer.

"The little boy had his heart broken" jokes Spinner opening a beer "he was suppose to be out here getting drunk with me"

Jay point at him "don't encourage him" he warns.

"I can hear you!" yell Sean "And stop talking about me like I'm a fucking little kid, I'm great" he opens his door and walks to them.

Really? Cause he looks pretty pissed off.

Both Spinner and Jay share a look knowing he was far from great.

"Look, couldn't be better!" Sean opened a beer and drank it all down, gulping each moment.

Spinner sat down and Jay leaned on the wall.

Sean ended it and threw it so it smashes against the floor "Do you know she's going with Jimmy?! Jimmy!" he yells to his friends.

"Hey" shrugs Spinner "You lost your chance...the girl even asked you" he confirms.

Sean went to fight him and Jay held back "Easy tiger" he says "So let me get this straight? The girl of your dream finally asks you out. Not you. She does?" Jay asks and Sean looks down nodding "Then how the hell did you screw it up?"

"...told her dances...weren't my thing" he mumbles and rolls his eyes at himself.

Meanwhile with Emma.

Manny smiled at Emma in the mall looking through dresses to find the perfect one.

"I think it's perfect" Manny took a dress out for Emma and sized it up to her.

Emma looks down "I don't even want to go" she admits.

Manny sadly looks at her and nods "I know...but Emma, can you really imagine Sean going to a dance? That's why I didn't bother with Jay...It really isn't the place for them..." she needed Emma to know that, just so maybe she might feel better and try to talk to Sean again.

Jimmy was a big no.

Emma didn't like him, so why was she going to the dance with him?

When Manny asked Emma this, Emma couldn't hide her smile "What?" laughs Manny not getting it.

Wait, Sean hates Jimmy since ever...Emma knew that didn't she?

"Your a little minx" jokes Manny and Emma laughs shrugging.

"Who cares...Sean doesn't want me anyways..." she confirms.

"Are you co co bananas?!" Manny exclaims "The guy is crazy over you" she said.

"Lets just go pay for the dresses" Emma carried her dress to the counter with Manny.


	17. She Belongs To Me

Jimmy knocked on Emma's door the next night and breaths waiting for the entry.

He asked Emma cause 1, she's hott and two...Sean wanted her. But ha! Now she's Jimmy's

And it was the night of semi, Jimmy was going to make her fall for him and Sean will cry like a little baby "...and surrender to me, tell me i'm the better basketball player and-" Jimmy stops speaking out loud as the door opens.

Emma stood there and his mouth dropped. More than hot, if possible.

If he were Sean he'd know the word was beautiful.

Emma wore her long blonde hair straight down, a strapless navy blue dress that popped her cleavage a bit more since it tied in the back like a corset. It stopped just above her knees and she ended it with clear highheals.

"You look good" Jimmy put his arm out and she gave a look.

"Were you just talking to yourself?" she asks and his eyes widen. He then shook his head no so she followed him out to his car.

Music was heard even out of Degrassi school.

Emma walked with Jimmy after getting out of the car and went inside. She hadn't felt so bad in her life.

As for Sean he sat with Spinner and Jay inside a car driving around the town.

"This is so boring" Spinner yawns and Jay nods.

Sean sat back leaning his head on the window in wonder and thinking bad thought of Emma with Jimmy.

His blood started to boil, heart clenching as we as his fist and he finally blew up "Stop the damn car!" he yells.

Back at the school.

Emma was dancing with Jimmy and he was starting to get annoyed on how she wouldn't let him kiss her.

She bit her lip and backed up "I'm sorry Jimmy...I can't do this" she went to leave.

Sean came into the dance and Manny almost dropped her drink beside Darcy "Isn't that Sean?" Darcy asks Manny who shockenly nods.

Sean squishes through people looking around for** his **girl.

"What is he doing here?" Manny goes to follow until Spinner and Jay meet up with her "Whats he doing?" she asks them and they shrugs honestly not knowing.

"Don't think so Blondie" Jimmy grabs Emma "Your not ditching me"

"Jimmy" Emma rolls eyes trying to get her hand back "Just let me go"

"No" Jimmy leaned in to kiss her.

"Jimmy!" she tries shoving him off until help from another two pair of hands grabbed Jimmy's shirt, running him backwars until pulled against the wall being choked.

Jimmy gagged and looked in the eyes of a very mad Sean.

Emma's mouth dropped as the friends went beside her watching.

Jimmy shoved Sean for him to easily shove back and gut him in the stomach until friends held Sean off and Jimmy ended up with a bloody lip and a bruised eye on the ground.

Sean shoved his friends off and charged outside.

Emma was probably going to be even more mad for beating up her date. But she was actually running to catch up with him

Rain had started and Sean put up his hood and began to walk home until a little hand grabbed his pulling him back to the person.

Sean stared back into the eyes of Emma. Was she there the whole time?

He was so upset to hear anything...but now it was just her he saw and heard "Emma..." he drifts "I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry! I-"

Emma shuts him up by kissing him and they were both so wet from the rain, he wrapped his arms around her so his sweater will warm her back up and she cuddled into him kissing softly and pulls away for him to smile down at her

"So what is that? Some way in saying it's okay?" he teased her carressing her hair.

"Means...if you ever say no to me again..." Emma pretends to think 'I'll never let you kiss me"

They kiss again to smile against lips and couldn't be anymore happier, they kissed until breathless and Emma led Sean's hand back into the school.

They leaned on the lockers ignoring everyone in the gym for the dance.

He leaned over her as her brown eyes stared at to him playing with his wet shirt "I love you..." she queitly admits.

He kissed around her shoulders muffling into her neck "I love you too" he whispers.

From then on when the lovers went home, they were always on their mind.

School was great and no one said a thing about them

Truthfully? They were the hottest couple anyone has ever seen. The bad boy and the cheer leader.

Poet enough for you?

**REVIEWS! please and thankyou. I hope you liked the story. Sorry if it feels rushed to you, I tried my best!**


End file.
